


Birthday Suprise

by SuperWhoLock-Battle_Against_the_Feels (Maria2000)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Military Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria2000/pseuds/SuperWhoLock-Battle_Against_the_Feels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has a surprise for Sam on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Suprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist fluff fic!  
> Sorry guys, I've been so busy with school and shit.  
> But here's a list of the works that are on a hiatus:
> 
> The Last Words of a Grieving Man (I'm planning a second fic base on this one)
> 
> Supernatural Devotion (I've got a surprise for this one but still working)
> 
> 221B Baker Street: After John (Maybe?????)

Gabe was in the kitchen whistling to a tune; he's determined to make Sam the best birthday breakfast to go with the best birthday surprise.  So far there was bacon and eggs on the cooktop and-

 

"Daddy, Maryl's crying again.  She woke me up!"  The 5 year old girl pattered into the kitchen grasping a pink blanket.

 

"Okay.  And Jaz, please try to be quiet, I want to let daddy sleep in."  Gabe winked at his daughter and went to check on the baby.

 

Gabe and Sam had been together for 3 years when they adopted 3 year old Jasmine and two years later 1 month old Maryl.  The girls were Gab and Sam's pride and joy, they meant everything to the fathers.  In The girls room, Gabe scooped up the fussy bundle, and tried to coo her back to sleep.  Quietly Gabe tiptoe into the kitchen to finish Sam's birthday breakfast.

 

"Jaz go wake up daddy for me, I'll be right behind you.  Okay?"

 

"Okay!"  Excitedly the little girl skipped into the master bedroom and pounced on SAam.

 

"Umpf!"

 

"Wake up Daddy; it's your birthday!"

With a chuckle, Sam sat up and hugged his daughter.  "Okay, okay, I'm awake."

 

"Sam, come to the kitchen.  I made breakfast."

 

Sam raised his eyebrows to his partner.  "Let me guess: cake, chocolate, and lollipops?"

 

Proudly Gabe replied.  "No, I'm trying to eat healthier.  Remember?  Just come on, it's going to get cold."

 

"I'm coming."

 

After sitting Sam and the girls down and serving them breakfast, Gabe checked his watch nervously every five minutes.

 

"Gabe, are you expecting someone?  You look nervous."

 

"Uh, no.  Are you done, yet?  I think we should be done."  Gabe hurriedly cleared the table and washed the plates.

 

Sam was about to ask Gabe what was wrong when there was a knock at the door.

"Sam.  You should get it."

 

Sam eye's Gabe suspiciously and opened the door.

 

"Hi, Sammy."

 

On the other side of the door was a man dressed in military garb and combat boots.  "Dean!"  The brothers embrace.

 

Jaz ran to Gabe.  "Daddy, who? hugging other-Daddy?"

 

"That's uncle Dean."  Gabe ruffled Jasmine's hair while gently shaking Maryl.

 

After what seems like forever, Dean and Sam let go of each other.  Dean stepped into the kitchen and shook Gabe's hand.  “Gabe, nice to see you.  I see you guys have got an army of your own.  Who's the little one?"

 

"Maryl, she's only a month old.  And this is Jasmine."  Sam took the infant from Gabe's arms while Jaz smiled meekly and clung to his legs.

 

"I'm only gone 4 years and you already have kids!  I don't even have a girlfriend."  Dean chuckled.

 

"Dean, I-I can't believe you're here!  I mean, last time I heard fro you were shoulders deep in combat."

 

"Yeah, a week after that, we got outta there and no I'm on a six-month leave."

 

"I'm so relieved that I don't have to let the Impala take up precious space in the garage anymore."

 

"Speaking of which, Sammy, lets take Baby for a drive."

 

"Sure."  Sam peeled the children off of him and they clung onto Gabe.

 

When Sam opened the door that morning, and hugged his brother for the first time in 4 years, there might have been a tear or two. But no one needs to know that.

 


End file.
